


Pregnant.

by FoxOfTheDeep



Category: Unchi - School Mode
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, kazuaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep
Summary: kazuya is pregna*E&UYT!@&*(^&(%*&!*$*(@&^R(@)*$)!*&Y#EG*FRU(@O($@{E|@}{IRE@UE&UDIY@*77@&486*$@*(74$#$}{@I$&7*&$*(@&$
Relationships: Kazuya Enoshima/Akiyoshi Ouma-Saihara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Akiyoshi was nervously sitting at the kitchen table.

Kazuya had called them in because he wanted to “talk”, and that had nearly instantly set off the rejection sensitive part of their brain, plus the memories of when their dads would say the same thing and do nothing but scold and berate them, and holy shit what if Kazuya wanted to break up with them, what if Aki had done or said something stupid without realizing it, what if Kazuya just didn’t love them anymore, what if-

“Aki.” Kazuya snapped them out of their thoughts, reaching out and grabbing their hand. Aki looked him in the eye. Kazuya looked... almost nervous.

Kazuya continued, “I have... I have something to tell you.”

His mind immediately filled in the ‘I don’t love you’, the ‘You’re not good enough for me’, the ‘What you said really hurt me.’ They tried to push those back, instead tilting their head and waiting for Kazuya to continue.

Kazuya took a deep breath, “I...” He looked down, “I-I’m... pregnant.”

Every thought that could have possibly formed in Aki’s head died down at once. He opened his mouth, letting out a quiet, “...Huh?”

Kazuya held their hand tighter, “I’m pregnant. The baby is yours.”

They blinked, “...Y-You- You’re serious?”

Kazuya frantically nodded, looking like he was near tears.

Akiyoshi sat still, before leaning forward and kissing the back of Kazuya’s hand, “...D-Do you... want to... keep it?”

Kazuya looked up back to Aki’s face, and slowly nodded.

Akiyoshi breathed out, “...I-I.... I think that’s... a-a nice idea. F-For us.”

Kazuya smiled shakily, tears starting to spill out of his eyes as he leaned forward and hugged Aki, “I- I was so scared...”

Akiyoshi felt himself laugh softly, “I-I was scared too! But... th-this... this is better than a- anything I could’ve expected, honestly..”

Kazuya chuckled, kissing Akiyoshi on the cheek as he pulled back, “...Help me come up with some names?” Akiyoshi smiled, nodding, and pulled out (lol) their phone to keep track of any names they came up with.

Kazuya and Akiyoshi sat passing names back and forth for upwards of 30 minutes, but there was one name that stuck for both of them as soon as Akiyoshi said it.

“Ratgun.”

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
